<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whose fault is it really? by Airaneae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480701">Whose fault is it really?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airaneae/pseuds/Airaneae'>Airaneae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Autobots only mentioned, Hurt, Megatron damn you, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airaneae/pseuds/Airaneae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lord Megatron, the Autobots are raiding one of our mines.”</p>
<p>And that, mechs and femmes, is possibly one of the worst ways to start a day.</p>
<p>Ah, well, he'll just have to blame it on Starscream again, as usual. Only this time, when he summoned the seeker, things didn't exactly go as planned, and Megatron can't help but wonder...</p>
<p>Was he the one at fault?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whose fault is it really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lord Megatron, the Autobots are raiding one of our mines.”</p>
<p>And that, mechs and femmes, is possibly one of the worst ways to start a day.</p>
<p>Megatron furrowed his eyebrows, one servo curling into a fist while the other supported his helm as he sat on his throne. The Eradicon who had delivered the bad news looked nervous, shifting from one pede to the other. Finally, the silver warlord managed to form a response.</p>
<p>“Bring Starscream to me. Now.” And with that the nervous mech walked, or rather, ran away.</p>
<p>Of course the Autobots would come to snatch their energon, they always did. Having no mining equipment themselves, they were bound to return to their enemies’ territory to survive. Although, that didn’t make the situation better in the least.</p>
<p>The mines, wich were currently being raided, were a mess of tunnels and small crevices, easy to hide in if you were small enough. Wich the Autobot’s two scouts were. So far, they had eliminated half a dozen of drones in the tunnels and managed steal quite a bit of their energon. Fantastic.</p>
<p>“You summoned me, Lord Megatron?” Ah, finally.</p>
<p>“Indeed, and it took you <em>how long</em> exactly to get here? Five minutes, maybe ten?” Megatron snarked, annoyed at the seeker’s lack of punctuality.</p>
<p>“Three minutes, my liege. Maybe you should let your Chronometer get checked, it seems to not be functioning correctly,” The seeker hissed right back, placing a servo on one hip as he looked straight into the other mech’s optics</p>
<p><em>Feeling cocky today, are we? </em>Megatron thought grimly.</p>
<p>“The Autobots were raiding our mines while you were taking a walk in the halls.” He spoke and stood up from his throne to tower over the other mech. Usually, intimidation always worked on Starscream. And usually, the seeker was too afraid to get beaten up to argue back.</p>
<p>But somehow, Megatron only managed to irritate the other mech.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you think I’ve noticed that already? I was just about to initiate the attack when you ordered me here!” The slim mech snarled and Megatron blinked in shock, before shaking his head and trying to re-gather his composure.</p>
<p>“Issueing an attack without my permission, Starscream? Did you forget who leads the Decepticon army again?” He looked down at the seeker and felt a slither of satisfaction curl around his spark at the seeker’s enraged expression.</p>
<p>Only, once again, the response wasn’t what he expected.</p>
<p>“What use is a Second in Command if he isn’t allowed to make his own decisions? You chose me when you just as well could’ve chosen Soundwave.”</p>
<p>Megatron's mouth opened in surprise and before he managed to give a proper response, Starscream jabbed a finger right in the middle of his chest and actually <em>growled.</em></p>
<p>“<em>’I, Megatron, leader of the Decepticon army and founder of the Cause, hereby announce you, Starscream of Vos, to be my Second in Command</em>.’ Those were your exact words, weren’t they? Did they mean anything, or were they just as empty as the promise of a better future for Cybertron?”</p>
<p>Megatron could practically feel the venom of those words sizzling through his spark and he actually took a step back, pondering over what the seeker, his Second in Command, had just said.</p>
<p>Apparently, Starscream wasn’t done just yet.</p>
<p>“If you really don’t trust me with ordering such a small attack<em> at all</em> then why don’t you just make Soundwave the Second in Command?” Starscream probably didn’t notice in his rageful state, but his tone was significantly higher than just a couple of moments before. That, or he didn’t care.</p>
<p>“Or better yet,” He continued. “Just kick me out of the Decepticons so I can join the Autobots, then you’d have a <em>real reason</em> to beat me up instead of blaming me for <em>your</em> mistakes!” Starscream seethed, shaking from the rage he’d kept within himself for quite some time. His clawed servos flexed and curled, as if he wanted to slice something, or rather <em>someone,</em> open.</p>
<p> “Now, if you’ll excuse, I will go back to doing my <em>job</em> as Second in Command and stop the Autobots from stealing even more energon from our mines.” With that, the seeker turned on one heel and stormed out of the command bridge, leaving a very startled Megatron behind.</p>
<p>A couple of hours passed before he heard from Starscream again, through one of the Vehicons. He was in the medbay, injured. Not critically, but he was relieved from duties for a couple of days.</p>
<p>During the time where Starscream was away, Megatron had been left in his own thoughts, reciting the seekers words over and over again in his helm.</p>
<p>Yes, he had chosen the slim mech to be his Second in Command. And he also beat him up on regular basis, but only because the seeker never showed him enough respect! Always questioning his choices, interrupting him when they discussed battle strategies. It was only logical that Megatron put him back in his place every once in a while.</p>
<p>Yet he couldn’t help but wonder if the seeker was right, if he truly had no trust in his own Second in Command, if his words really meant nothing…</p>
<p>Was it really all his own fault?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>